TRAGIC
by honeyandbears
Summary: Shaine's life has been sweet-as-sugar ever since she moved to Madison Academy. After being elected as Student Body President, everything's as good as it gets. That was until she met Kent Roy. An 'accident' that turned her sweet-sugar life into sour-lime.
1. Chapter 1

THE TRAGIC ACCIDENT

Accidents happen, don't they? I mean, things can't always go the way we want them to. They're not always as 'perfect' as what we would aim for. When you do something wrong and you say, "I'm sorry, it was an accident", people would usually say something to comfort you so you won't feel upset like, "Aw, don't worry it's not your fault" then they would give you a pat on the back and forget all about it – if you're lucky enough. But don't you just hate it when accidents happen in cases where people don't say 'aw' or things like 'it's not your fault', but instead they don't believe you and say, "Yeah, sure"? And what's worse is that it actually makes you feel like it really _was_ your fault?

It's like reverse psychology. For instance, you got a letter from a college that would tell your results in the entrance exams; it could either make you jump for joy or jump off a fifty-storey building. So now you would feel like not opening it because you're too scared to find out. On the other hand, there's the 'anxious-than-thou' parents who can't wait to open it, so they would take the letter from you and open it themselves since you didn't want to. And now it would make you feel like you should be the one to open it since it was addressed to you. And yes, you end up opening it even though you didn't really want to in the first place.

It's a beautiful thing that one. It's very handy with friends, or with people attempting to commit suicide. Very helpful indeed. Not that I knew anyone who attempted suicide before, or not like I ever did. BUT HELLO? It's still not cool when people use it on you.

That was what happened to me on my second year at Madison Academy. Not reverse psychology, but close enough. An accident that made my life very, very, very, tragic.

* * *

It's the first day of a new semester. As I come out of the house on my way to school I could smell the fresh scent of blooming flowers telling me that spring is coming, and feel the faint breeze of winter still making my body stiff. I shiver. It was a long and lonely winter; Uncle Martin and Aunt Faye went to spend Christmas in Chicago with my cousin Paula. I wasn't able to go with them because of the exams coming up this semester – talk about good timing. Seriously, who sets exams straight after winter break? I had to stay to study. They are bound to come back tomorrow afternoon and talk about their fun and joyous Christmas while I was here in L.A. by myself, studying for countless exams. How cool is that?

Not.

Make that never.

I keep on walking, pressing my arms against my chest, the cool wind blowing on my face. I tell myself: _"It's only for a few more days."_ I've hated winter for as long as I can remember; how pale it makes me look, how numb it makes my hands. Although I've always liked it when it snowed; the frosts on the window, sitting in front of the fire place drinking hot chocolate with extra sugar and tiny marshmallows, and not having to care about anything else. When I was little I would always go outside and catch snow with my tongue – it's a phase, everyone goes through that 'snow-eating' phase – and Mom would always tell me to go back inside because it's too cold. I miss winters with Mom. I guess it just made me feel calm and safe; like everything's a dream.

Ten minutes' passed and I get to the school grounds. There's hardly anyone around. Typical on a first day, but maybe I just came too early. I get my books out of my locker and walk around to see if any of my friends happen to be early at school just like myself. I find no sign from any of them. Instead I find someone lying on the grass; a guy. What kind of freak would lie on the grass during winter? I don't know about them but I know I would die if I did. I walk a little closer, trying to figure out who it is. Because whoever he is, he's doing a really good job keeping that blood of his running. Or maybe it's not running anymore... Maybe it's gone really cold and his heart's stopped beating... What if... What if this guy's already dead?

I walk faster, but something sticking out of the grass trips me – that's what happens when people litter. How hard is it for them to take a few steps to the bin, and just shove their trash in? The next thing I know is that my lips are pressing against his. My eyes open wide. I pull my lips away quickly, hoping that I didn't wake him up (that is, if he's still alive). I lie on top of him staring, waiting to see what will happen next. Looking at him, he's quite good looking, actually. Brown hair hanging over his calmly closed eyes. I wonder what color they are under those eyelids, and if I was honest to myself, his lips are really soft. I blush at the thought.

He starts making sudden movements. I panic inside my head trying to figure out what to do next. If I stand up and run away he would suspect me, even more if I stay on top of him, so I kiss him again. I have no idea why, but I feel him kissing me back. I feel his arms around me. I open my eyes realizing that I woke him up (no kidding) and pull away quickly. I get up to look at the litter that tripped me; it was a smashed Coca-Cola can that was frosted with the grass. Great. Thanks a lot litterers.

"Well that was one way to say hi wasn't it?" He suddenly speaks. I freeze. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I turn around slowly and I see him looking at me; one of his hands holding his hair back (which kind of makes him look hot). "Well?"

"Well," I step back, "it was an accident."

He chuckles, making me feel irritated.

"No, it was, I was just walking then I tripped on that can and–"

"You landed straight on my lips," he interrupts, taking one step closer. "That's clear."

I take another step back, "Look, believe it or not it _was_ an accident and I _did_ actually trip." I say picking my books up. The school bell rings which saves me from having to explain more. Thank God. "If you have problems with that go tell someone who cares." Then I walk away.

"Wait," he says following me. "That's it?" Students start to spread around walking to their own classes. Where'd all these people come from?

I turn to face him, "What do you mean 'that's it'?" I ask, getting more irritated.

He steps closer staring at me and shrugs, "You tell me."

I stare back at his eyes. Coral green... Interesting. I step away from him before I do something that I'll surely regret, "I already told you, it was an accident. Which part of that don't you understand?"

Once again he steps closer, "Everything." He touches my cheek. I can't move. God, what is with this guy and his pheromones? Honestly, he's not normal. I'm literally melting. He smiles and tries to kiss me but I push him and run off. Not taking a glance back.

I must say that after all that, even with the winter breeze and all, I feel hot. REALLY hot.


	2. Chapter 2

THE TRAGIC START

Best friends are always there when you need them, always there to lift you up when you fall, and make you laugh when it's most impossible to make you smile. You share secrets with them, gossip about girls at school during lunch hour in the cafeteria, check out cute guys together... But most of all, best friends make school feel like it's the best place in the world.

I walk to my first class which is in the main building on the fourth floor – Physics. Why does it have to be on the fourth floor? Just because it's Physics doesn't mean we actually have to literally walk flights of stairs and relate our every movement with forces and all those other stuff related to it. I'm panting so hard it feels like all the oxygen in the world has already been sucked in when I reach the room. As I open the door I see empty chairs, and an amazingly huge white board (wow, school change). There used to be dusty chalk boards that made those squeaky noises whenever someone wrote on them. Looks like our principal, Mr. Osborne, has finally made up his mind and changed it especially after that incident last year when Megan Briggs – whom, we never knew had asthma – was answering an equation on the board when she started breathing heavily and the next thing we knew was that she's going to be staying at the hospital for three whole weeks. I mean, she's so fit! She always comes first in Cross Country, and we're talking FINALS. Me? Come on, I'm only a person of Science and okay, maybe the Student Body President, but that's totally far from being fit.

I turn my gaze to the teacher's desk and–

Oh. My. God.

Personal laptops for Physics students! And they're HPs! Brand new ones! Okay HPs are not entirely that great but who cares? It's not every day you get a free laptop from school. I finally find walking flights of stairs worth it. Thank you Almighty Father for 'Mr. Osborne the Great'.

After I settle from the whole 'laptop schock', I take a seat by the window over-viewing the gardens that surround the main building and the quad separating it from other buildings, and all the other students still rushing to their classes trying to figure out in their heads what excuse they'd use when they arrive to class late. Last year whenever I was late to class I would say, "Sorry I got lost" or "I'm a new student". Of course, it wouldn't be complete without my 'oh-so-innocent' look (trust me, works all the time) but I can't really use those anymore can I? That's why I try to get to school as early as I can.

Oh that's right, I was looking for my friends earlier this morning until that 'thing' happened. I try not to remember. But I have to admit, it was weird. I mean, how stupid can it be? It's not entirely _my_ fault that's what I'm sure of. And can you believe that he kissed me back? Not to mention he tried to kiss me again just after the bell had rung. Well why _did_ I kiss him? What was I thinking?

I slap my head twice to make it all just loosen up in my head. I lean closer to the window to see if I can spot any of my friends. Because honestly, my tongue's itching for a chat, and plus I _have_ to talk about this with someone. A couple of moments later I hear the door open. I turn to look at who it is; I see a guy nearly six feet tall, wearing dark jeans with a pink polo shirt and black Chuck Taylors, reddish brown hair all waxed up, and clear blue eyes that look like they're always smiling at you.

"Hey pig." He says giving me a big grin. Charles Lane. Yeah, he's a friend. I know right? Who calls their friend 'pig'? I met him last year during Physics class – unlike me, he's totally into it – when I was stuck on a problem while doing a practical. He came to the rescue of course, and helped me pass too. So after that we just kind of started bonding. He's a member of the school's Basketball Team who, I'm proud to say, won the Inter-High School Basketball League Championship last year. He's also part of the reason why I got into this whole 'Student Body' thing.

"Hey you ugly beast! We're looking good in pink today." I'm not kidding. He's the only guy I know who wears pink, and pulls it off flawlessly. I was kidding about the 'ugly beast' part of course, I mean, if there could be anything worse than a pig it has to be an ugly beast right? We just like messing with each other.

He shakes his head and says, "That's going over the line already." Then he takes the seat in front of me. "I only called you a pig." He laughs.

"Oh shut up," I hit him. "Exactly why I called you an ugly beast. Did you see those HPs over at the teacher's desk?" I raise my eyebrows in the direction of the laptops.

He gasps in amazement, "Cool, I never noticed." He stands up to check them out.

I stand up and follow him. "I'm taking the one at the bottom."

"Fine by me, the bottom ones are usually the crap ones anyway." He says in his 'I'm-so-cool' voice.

I roll my eyes and say in my 'I-don't-care' voice, "Yeah well I'm taking the top one then."

Knowing Charles, he answers, "Not if I get it first." In his 'I'm-calm-and-I-know-I'm-going-to-win-this-argument-whatever-you-say-or-do' voice.

I open my mouth to say something in my 'If-that's-what-you-think-PINKY' voice but the door cracks open and a girl with long blonde hair wearing designer clothes, completing the look with a cute Gucci bag comes in smiling at us and says, "Hey guys!"

Kayla McKenzie. My best friend – well, girl best friend anyway – and the most awesome girl I know. Daughter of the owner of a big company; 'MCK Corp.' – I suppose 'MCK' stands for 'McKenzie' but it could also stand for many things like, 'My Cute Kirby' or 'Many Cupcakes Kill'. I mean, we can never know for sure – and Student Body Vice President (she's another reason I got into it).

"Hey Kayla." Charles says smiling back.

I pounce at her hugging her tight for about ten seconds then I say, "I missed you so much!"

She hugs me back and says, "I know I missed you too!"

"Gee thanks, I missed you too guys." Charles makes a sarcastic remark.

Kayla walks over to him and pats him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Charles, my _butler_ missed you." Then we both laugh. Even Charles manages a snigger. The 'Dynamic Trio' is officially back to business.

"Ooh, laptops. For us?" Kayla asks noticing them for the first time.

"They better be." I say.

"Well I'm taking the one at the bottom." She adds while taking the seat next to me.

Me and Charles exchange gazes, grinning at each other. Then I say, "Sure, the last ones are always the best ones."

Soon after that the room fills up with familiar faces – there's Natalie Johnson; the school's CSC (Cheerleading Squad Captain) aka "The Wiatch", Jason Lewis; Le Geek, Kevin Wickham; ze nice guy (he's German), Hannah Davis; the shy girl that owns the locker next to mine, Gregory "Greg" Sullivan; the emo boy, Francis Bradley; Kayla's boyfriend-ish (he hasn't really asked her out yet), and some other people I don't really know. Class starts at around half past eight and Ms. Brown, our Physics teacher, is writing something on the board when I nudge Kayla – who is so busy having an eye-to-eye contact with Francis across the room.

"Not now sweetie this is 'Code Red'." She whispers without taking her eyes off him.

"Yeah, well I'm sitting at 'Code Red-Hot-Lava'." I whisper back.

She quickly turns to face me. I see Francis looking puzzled and I mouth at him "Sorry" then he turns to do his work.

"This better be good." Kayla says looking straight into my eyes. I hate it when she gives me that look; it scares me.

"Uh, well, you see, this morning I sort of... Kind of... Kissed a guy." I say looking straight back at her. Take it from me, matching her stare makes your eyes sore. I speak from experience.

She gasps and says, "You sneaky little devil! You never told me you had a fling during winter break!"

"Shh! I didn't! It's not what you think, it was an accident. Well, kind of, but it certainly wasn't on purpose! I don't even know the guy."

"What? Girl, did you even learn about asking for names when you were in kindergarten?" She raises one of her eyebrows.

I sigh and say, "Kayla, he was lying on the grass. Sleeping, or whatever. But I was worried that he might be dead so I walked over to him but then I tripped on this can and accidentally kissed him." I cover my face feeling embarrassed.

She gasps even deeper and says, "Oh my... Well, was he hot?"

I look down on my notepad, "Yeah, I guess..." Then I look at her.

She smirks at me. "What?" I ask.

She leans closer and says, "And... How was the kiss?"

I look back down on my pad, "It was... Well he kissed me back. I woke him up, you see." I start to write squiggles.

She jumps from her seat and says, "What!?"

She said it so loud the whole class heard her. "Miss McKenzie, cut the whispering out or I'll make both you and Miss Campbell come back here at lunch hour to finish your work." Ms. Brown says and I'm once again saved by the bell (metaphorically this time). Kayla narrows her eyes at me. Charles turns around and looks at us. Kayla tosses her head in my direction but I shrug and look down to do my work.

Okay, Kayla's my best friend, and I always tell her stuff, THIS kind of stuff. Last year a random guy started leaving threat notes in my locker (scary, I know). All because I was a new student, maybe? And I suppose everyone likes playing pranks on new people? When I told her about it she started going all, "Maybe he's a secret admirer", "Maybe he's just giving you those notes because he can't get the balls to ask you out" – she was wrong of course. It's not like she's ALWAYS wrong or she always gets like that, but I feel so embarrassed right now I might as well just vanish into thin air. Not because we just got told off, maybe because I regret telling her? But why? I mean, it's not a big deal. Is it?

I don't know.

Ask Batman. Maybe he does.


	3. Chapter 3

THE TRAGIC WALK OUT OF CLASS

A few minutes later I find my notepad soaked with ink. Damn it. I haven't written anything ever since the start of class. Come on, it's hard to concentrate when you've got 'things' going on. And I bet Ms. Brown wouldn't understand that. Why? Because she's a lonely old woman. Okay, I feel bad for saying that now. Seriously though, she's like the coldest person I know. I'd sleep beside a lion if I see her on a date with someone. I actually would.

I rip the page with ink off my pad only to find out that the ink went through the next page, and the next page, and the next page. What a waste. I turn my head to Kayla but she's too busy doing her work. I look around the room; everyone's doing their work. I see Ms. Brown staring at me and I pretend to do something. It's boredom. Evil, evil, boredom. I sigh and turn my head to the window hoping to see something pleasant; I see a student holding a stack of papers talking to Mr. Osborne, probably asking for permission to stick those papers around the school. I wonder what they are for.

The bell rings and all the students start to stand up. I remain seated. I can't even be bothered moving.

"Okay Shaine," I hear Kayla say standing in front of me. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me."

"And me too." Charles adds. "What is she telling us exactly?" He asks.

Oh, by the way, my name's Shaine Campbell. I'm in 3rd Year High School. I transferred here at Madison Academy last year and I've been Student Body President since then. It's crazy. Kayla and Charles forced me into it. No, actually they put my name in without even letting me know. Then BAM, I was elected Student Body President. Don't know how they did it, but I kind of like it in a way. I mean, it's so nice having people smile and greet you all the time. Although there are way too many things to organise: Junior and Senior Proms, club meetings and activities, school dances, and even Homecoming. The Halloween party last semester nearly became a disaster when we had technical problems an hour before the party, not only were the lights affected, but also the sound system. Luckily, some technicians came and we got it all sorted just in time. And I mean JUST. People loved me more after that. Go me.

True, it's time consuming. But it's still fun I guess, especially when you work in a team with Kayla as Vice President. Her ideas are just... Beyond amazing. I don't know why she didn't run for President. She would've done a better job at it than me. In my opinion anyway.

I keep my focus to the window, ignoring them. "Well apparently Little Miss 'I-Kissed-A-Guy-And-I-Liked-It' here is keeping a secret from us." Kayla answers as she leans on my desk.

"You're kidding." Charles says looking at me.

I turn to look at them and say, "Oh please guys."

"Well why did whatshisname kiss you back then?" Kayla asks.

"Wait what? When? Who?" Charles added anxiously.

"McKenzie, Lane, Campbell. You people looking for detention? Hurry and get to class already." Ms. Brown says while rubbing the writing off the board. If there's anyone here who wouldn't buy my 'Student body President' thing that would be her. She hates me.

I stand from my seat and grab my bag, "I'm late to class." As I get closer to the door I hear noises of people from outside whispering to each other. I walk out of the room to see what the big fuss is about.

I see numbers of pictures scattered around the hallway; and they're not just 'pictures' – they're pictures of what happened this morning. Yes, me kissing 'whatshisname'. Oh god. Who could've taken them? Could it be... That student I saw talking to Mr. Osborne... The stack of papers... And these pictures..? (As usual, Mr. Osborne loves controversy. For one of the Student Body Officers to get involved, he must be feasting. That little gossip maniac.)

This is not happening. I pull one of the pictures from the wall to look at it closely. The caption reads: "**Kent ****Roy: ****CHEATER ****or ****Shaine ****Campbell: ****SKANK?**" What? Me? A skank? I continue to read what else it says, "Our two-year Student Body President Shaine Campbell was caught by camera earlier this morning kissing Kent Roy, who had just arrived from New York and boyfriend of Monique Foster, the daughter of the famous Senator. What is happening here? Who is kissing who? Is there something going on between the two? What happened to our _sweet, smart, and responsible _Student Body President?" Down at the bottom it says, "By Anonymous".

I am so terminating the Media Club. I look around and see all the people shaking their heads and giving me the worst evil look they can possibly give. I look at Charles and Kayla who have been behind me all this time. Charles shakes his head and walks off. Kayla pulls my hand and we follow him.

"Charles wait up." Kayla says while dragging me along with her.

Charles turns around looking annoyed. "What?"

"Gosh, what is wrong with you? Time of the month or something? Anyway SB Office NOW." Kayla answers as we walk past him and he follows. I keep my head down. I've never felt so humiliated in my life.

When we reach the room Kayla sits me down and locks the door. Charles leans on the wall.

Then Kayla turns to me and asks, "Uh, what was that?"

"I told you about it already, it was an accident." I answer her, trying to stop my voice from cracking.

Charles chuckles in disbelief and I glare at him.

"I know, but KENT ROY? You kissed Kent Roy?" She asks frantically.

"Hey I didn't kiss him on purpose." I say losing my temper. Why won't they believe me? And Kayla, of all people?

"Yeah well you two sure looked like you enjoyed yourselves out there." Charles says plainly, looking out the window.

I groan and drop my head on the table. "It. Was. An. AC-CI-DENT. Don't you guys understand English anymore?" I lift my head up and add, "I don't even know that guy, 'Kent Roy'. Who is he anyway? And plus, I didn't know he has a girlfriend. 'Michelle' or something rather. I don't know her either. I didn't even know that they go to our school."

Kayla sighs and says, "Okay first of all it's 'MONIQUE'. Don't you know her? She's the daughter of Dennis Foster? That Senator?"

"Well there ARE a lot of Senators in America you know." I answer.

"That's not the point! You kissed Kent Roy! He's like, her _fiancé_!" She exclaims. "You are so doomed." She starts to pace back and forth.

Charles suddenly walks to the door and says, "Look guys, I'm late for Greek Studies."

"No stay. We're helping Shaine with this." Kayla tells him while keeping her eyes at me.

I've had enough. I'm not putting up with this any longer. I stand up and say, "I don't _need_ your help. I don't _need_ anyone's help. I didn't do anything wrong. If that 'Kent' guy has a girlfriend well too bad, it wasn't on purpose, now if you guys don't believe me then just leave me alone." Then I storm off.

I'm ruined. Totally ruined. So much for being the 'loved' Student Body President. All because of that kiss. This is so pathetic. Since when did the Media Club have 'paparazzis'? It's their job to inform me. But no, instead they do this to me. I bet they're thinking right now: _"Say __hello __to __our __cameras, __Miss __Student __Body __President. __You __just __got __caught __by __one. __You're __so __stupid. __[Insert __laughter __with obvious __ridicule __here.]"_ That's it, goodbye smiles and greetings every morning, goodbye Student Body President position. Gone. Hasta la vista baby. Soon enough the students would want a new SBP. And I'm off to 'Nobody Land'.

That guy, this is all his fault. If he has a girlfriend then why did he kiss me? Why was he out there lying on the grass in the first place anyway? If he hadn't been there all this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be called a 'skank' and I wouldn't be crushed like this.

Guess I have all the reasons to be embarrassed after all, and it turns out the laptops aren't even for us. Whoop-de-do.


	4. Chapter 4

THE TRAGIC SECOND ENCOUNTER

I look at myself in the mirror. I see brunette; average height, somewhere over five feet tall (or short, if you want to put it that way), and long hair. I look at my eyes. I never worked out what color they are; sometimes they would look really faint blue, other times faint green. Right now they look neither; they look plain. Gray, as you would call it. I notice myself breathing heavily. Like a volcanic eruption's about to happen inside me. I mess up my hair and groan with raging anger. As I stare at myself I hear a '_flush_' from behind me. I look at the reflection and see a student come out looking at me like I'm some kind of 'psychopathic loco'. I might've scared her a little because she left without washing her hands. Gross.

I keep staring at myself, clenching my fists really hard that they started to feel sore (lucky my nails are not long enough to leave cuts on my palm). My eyesight starts to blur. Soon enough I feel tears falling down my cheeks, then I give in. I drop down the bathroom floor and cry. I can't believe I'm crying over something so stupid. It wasn't my fault though, right? I didn't mean to kiss that cheating bastard. I groan even louder. Not only is my social life ruined but I'm also going to get a detention for cutting class. Just brilliant.

Not long after I stopped crying I hear the door open and see Kayla. It's probably time for the next class. Why is she here? To look at herself maybe, or to rub it in my face that I've made the biggest, most stupid mistake, in my life. Or you know, it could always be both.

"I figured you'd be here..." She says crouching to look at me.

I look up at her and say, "Kayla if you're–"

"I know," she interrupts. "We're sorry. Me and Charles. Me, especially. I didn't think of how hard this could be for you. But Shaine–"

"Yeah, he's The Legendary, His Excellency, 'Kent Roy'. What do you want me to do? Leave Madison? Leave L.A.? Sure, if that makes the whole world happy. If that satisfies your _ego_. Sorry, because apparently you're best friend's a SKANK." I blurt it all out before I could stop myself. My eyes feel sore from crying that it became quite hard to stare at her and maintain my 'stubborn attitude' at the same time.

"Shaine stop being like that," she says with a sharp tone. "Will you get a grip? Nobody's asking you to leave. _I_ don't want you to leave; I can't believe you'd think so low of me. If it was an accident–"

"It WAS."

"Okay, okay, well because it WAS an accident you can't just let those stupid paparazzis bring you down like this, god Shaine do _something_ about it. Get your Student Body President gears going!" She says grabbing hold of my hands.

There was a short pause. Then I say, "You're right." I stand up. "I'm going to do something about it." I walk towards the mirror to fix my hair. "You know what I'm going to do?" I ask her.

"Well you can start by giving an SBP Speech tomorrow at assembly." She answers.

I chuckle. "No."

"You got a better plan?"

I turn to her and say, "Yes. No. Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, what is it that you're going to do?" She asks.

I smile at her and say, "You'll see. How's the hair?"

"Gorgeous. W-Wait why can't you tell me now?"

I shrug. "Just because I know you. I'll see you at recess." I walk out of the bathroom, leaving her clueless – I like doing that, making people feel anxious. I always feel so smart and special whenever I know something that other people don't. I hear her calling after me but I ignore her and run away. Headed to... Well, wherever he may be.

First stop, the field; a place where there's lots and lots of grass. I figured he has 'grass complex' so I thought he would be there. But nope, no 'Dead/Sleeping-Cheating-Bastard' on sight. I didn't tell Kayla that I'm going to look for him because I know she'd disagree and would just force me to do the speech. There is no way in hell that I am going to explain myself in front of the school, especially when I'm completely innocent.

Building D is next, knowing that it's surrounded by bushes and well... More grass. But there's still no sign of him. Now where else could he be? I visit every single place I know where there's grass and no luck at all. (Luck? What's luck?) What exactly am I planning to do when I find him? Slap him maybe, and then what? Well I can always slap him again just in case the first one doesn't satisfy me. Then I come down to it, the place where it all happened. The last place on the list (not like I actually made one or anything); the gardens. I take one step after the other slowly, looking from side to side for 'Paparazzi Awareness'. I walk along the tall trees and the bushes hoping to find him somewhere. Did I just say 'hoping'? Well I AM looking for him, so don't think I wanted him for any other reason.

Do I?

I keep looking around when I start to feel cold – take my advice, NEVER dress light even if winter's nearly finished. 'It hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think... Least not about anything but the pain.' According to Jack Dawson. Ah, Titanic. Gets me every time I watch it.

"Looking for someone?" A voice from behind startles me.

I turn around quickly and there he is, leaning on a tree. I feel his pheromones starting to attack. I will not lose, go pride. "It's certainly not you." I say.

"So _you're_ that Shaine Campbell." He says eyeing me up and down. "Kent Roy." He offers a handshake.

I stare at it for a while then I look at him. "I know." I say not shaking his hand.

"Okay... Well I guess you've seen the–"

"The whole of America has." I love to exaggerate. "I know you did it, you were behind this; you're in alliance with the Media Club, aren't you? All to ruin my position as Student Body President." I narrow my eyes at him.

"The Media Club?" He asks. "Please, if anything I'd burn every member of that club. Besides, I don't even know you, you weren't here at Madison when I left."

"You weren't here when I came."

"I was here before you."

"W-Well why did you kiss me then?"

"Whoa, careful with your words sister, YOU were the one on top of me when I woke up." He says grinning like a moron.

I step closer to him. I notice the difference between our heights. He's about another head taller than me. Why do guys always have to be the taller ones? "For the millionth time it was an accident, how hard is that to understand?" I say looking up at him.

"Pretty hard, frankly." He cuts in.

"Shush! I don't care whatever you say, YOU kissed me back and YOU have a girlfriend! So YOU are at fault not me." I demand.

He chuckles and say, "I have a girlfriend? Sorry, I must've forgotten." Then he winks at me. What's up with that? This guy's seriously out of his mind.

I shake my head slowly, looking at him. "You need help."

"No _you_ need help. I'm not the one with the reputation at risk, I can easily tell them that I woke up with you on top of me and everyone would believe me. Since it's the truth." He smirks. I hate him.

I stand there staring at him. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe I just got... A little bored at New York? It's good to be back." He gives a genuine smile.

Oh god. _"Ignore__the__smile,__ignore__it."_ I say to myself. "Well whatever evil plan you're up to, you'll pay for it."

He shrugs, "However expensive it may be."

I take one more step closer so I can stare at him better, "Just you try." I tell him.

"'Try and try until you succeed' right?" He laughs. (He even looks hotter when he's laughing. Shut up, brain.)

"Forget it." I say as I walk past him.

"See you at assembly tomorrow." He says.

I turn around and see him grinning. "You bet."

Two facts I just found out: he's here to play with my life, and he's a total jerk. I don't know how anyone can even bear to go out with someone like him. Well, how _can't_ anyone? I mean, he's hot, and well... Hot. He just makes you feel all tingly inside. I blame his pheromones. And his smile... What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be hating on him! Not daydreaming about how extremely attractive he is! Clearly he is a self-centered cheater. Good luck to him and his 'girlfriend' Michelle.

Or good luck to me?

It's official, I'm doing the speech tomorrow. I'm gonna need all the time that I can get. I hate it when things go in Kayla's favor. I still love her, though. I'm sure she'll help me out, not like I need her to. Oh the pride.

Isn't life good, I just missed notes from Math AND Medieval Studies. All for what? Nothing. I didn't even get to slap him. I am so totally going to fail the exams. Good looking guys these days, they take too much advantage of you.


	5. Chapter 5

THE TRAGIC PLACE I CALL HOME

Family. What does the word really mean? Not sure myself, but I heard it's something special, that it's something that makes a house a 'home'. I never had one of those; my Dad left us when I was six years old, and my Mom died seven years later. As for how she died, I have no idea how. The doctors said it was drug overdose, but that never satisfied me. Maybe it's because I can't think of any reason why my Mom would need to take any drugs in the first place for. Even if she did, it still doesn't make sense why she'd do that. I mean, ever since Dad left she's always been strong for the both of us, and smiling all the time... Or maybe it's just because I still can't accept her death. I miss Mom. So much.

And sure, I live with my Uncle Martin and Aunt Faye and my cousin Paula, but that's still different from having my OWN family.

I walk home slower than ever. I must have a really gloomy aura around me because the man who just walked past me looked so scared when he saw me that he seemed to have walked faster than he was supposed to. He must've thought I'm a 'serial killer'. I should do this more often.

You're probably wondering what other unfortunate things happened to me the rest of my day in hell – I mean school. Trust me, you don't wanna know. Oh you do? Well, I was going to tell you anyway.

I was walking to class thinking about my speech when Ms. Harris – Mr. Osborne's weirdly hot assistant (I'm straight by the way) who seems to like wearing tight blazers and skirts that look like they're about to rip whenever she walks, which always makes the guys happy to be in trouble and be called in to the Principal's office – stopped me and told me to follow her. Of course I asked what she wanted; she's just an assistant after all. Then she told me Mr. Osborne wanted me for something. Obvious answer, but hey, you never know.

We reached the Principal's office and to my surprise, a whole box of copies of the picture of me and 'you know who' was on the table; and this is not just a box the size of a shoe box, no, we are talking the kind of boxes you get when you buy a new washing machine (okay maybe I'm exaggerating, but you get the point).

Mr. Osborne gestured for me to sit on a chair in front of his desk.

I sat down and said, "Having fun Mr. Osborne?" I flashed him a good fake smile.

"Oh yes, lots of fun." He flashed me a fake smile back, but better. Damn him.

"Spit it out." I said to him crossing my arms.

"Well," he said, "you do realise we can't have this kind of reputation going around school, or outside school–"

"I know." I interrupted, "And yes, I'm doing a speech tomorrow, yes, I'll take care of everything else, but no, I'm NOT taking any responsibility because no, it's NOT my fault." I continued. That should cover everything. "Anything else?" I asked.

Mr. Osborne chuckled and said, "Still the SBP I knew I see. I'm sure you can prove yourself."

Damn right I can, why does he think I was elected for? Why _was_ I elected for? "So what are you planning to do with those?" I tossed my head in the direction of the (huge) box.

"Burn them." He answered. Liar.

"Sorry, what did you say sir? I didn't catch that." I swear I could've thought of a better come-back.

He stood up and leaned on his desk to look closer at me, "Shaine, don't you think you need to improve your attitude a little? It's getting a bit... Out of hand, I should say." He smiled cunningly.

I stared at him for a while then I said, "What do you want?"

"Get this mess cleaned up before Monique Foster's arrival. Make sure the Senator doesn't hear about this." He answered swiftly with a straight face.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me, talk to the others."

"My assistant's taking care of that now–" An unexpected announcement cut him off, "**Students please listen. I repeat, students please listen. This is the Principal's assistant. I have been told to announce that what had happened this morning MUST and WILL stay within the school grounds or there will be serious consequences. Anyone who does not co-operate will undergo penalties, detentions, or even suspension. Please understand that this is a serious matter. Thank you all for listening and have a good afternoon.**"

I bet the guys loved that, now let's see if someone still has the guts to spread the word. "Impressive, Mr. Osborne" I said.

"Only the best at Maddison Academy." He smiled. If I could remove anything in the world it would be his ugly smile, after I remove that Kent guy first of course. Then I was sent off.

The rest of my day was pretty much more misery. The girls gave me their 'What-A-Slut' look, while the guys? I wouldn't go there. Charles almost didn't even want to look at me, and Kayla continued nagging me about what my 'great' plan was, didn't tell her though. The last thing I need is her writing down my whole speech for me and making me say all these things that are not even true like 'I'm sorry'. I don't have anything to be sorry for, I didn't kill anyone, I didn't make anyone cry, I didn't ruin anyone's life, did I?

Exactly.

About 20 minutes later I finally get home. I take the key from my bag and open the door. Paula comes rushing to me and hugs me. Aunt Faye and Uncle Martin show me the stuff they got for me from Chicago. I take it they're back. Great. They sit me down on the couch and start talking about their holiday. Apparently Paula met a guy, Aunt Faye helped prepare the food for Christmas Eve and Uncle Martin had a good drink with the other adults.

Or maybe I just made that up. Everything seemed to be a bliss, I practically day dreamed the whole time they were talking to me. Come on, this is a serious matter. I have a speech tomorrow about something so stupid I could barely stand myself being alive.

"Shaine are you listening? Shaine... SHAINE!" Paula snaps her fingers.

Paula Bailey, my beloved cousin. The only daughter that Uncle Martin and Aunt Faye managed to have. Aunt Faye's had so many miscarriages I almost lost count. (Once again an exaggeration; she's only had three... That I know of.) Two years younger than I am, yet she can be so mature sometimes. It's funny, I come running to her for advice most of the time. She can be annoying too, but I love her.

I shift back to reality. Wow, reality. I'll tell you how bad it is: no, actually, there are no words to describe it. Okay, maybe I'm a little bit over reacting, but only a little bit. "What? Huh? Yeah that's nice." I mutter.

Paula places her palm on my forehead, "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Mom, I think Shaine's sick." She yells out to Aunt Faye who's in the kitchen with Uncle Martin.

"What?" Aunt Faye yells back.

"I said, I think Shaine's sick!" Paula yells louder.

I remove her hand from my head, "I'm fine Paula."

"No you're not. You weren't listening to me, or to mom and dad." She crosses her arms.

"She licked who?" Uncle Martin yells. Paula rolls her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I so was." I take a sip from my glass of juice. I didn't even notice anyone put it down there. Yeah, I was totally paying attention. "And I didn't lick anyone!" I yell out. It wasn't that extreme, at least.

"Well maybe you need some–"

"Yes! A rest would be nice." I give Paula a smile.

"If you need to talk though..." She adds.

"I'll be sure to call you." I tell her. "It's nice to have you guys back. It really is." I give her another smile. This time I fear that the unreality of it all might show.

Paula walks up to me and gives me a hug. "I know you too well cuz." She pulls away and smiles at me.

"I know." I smile back. Was that one fake? I don't think so. It didn't seem like it. I just realized how much I missed her. How much I missed them.

I walk upstairs anyway.

I lie on my bed head first. Now what? What am I even going to say in my speech? I mean how many people make speeches about kissing someone (accidentally)? But if I do want to keep my SBP position I'm going to have to do it. I sigh as loud as I could. Not that I want anyone to hear me, but it helps.

I start writing my speech on my bed after a couple minutes of thinking (that's a lie, I was thinking for HOURS, no joke). Then Paula comes in with a mug in her hand. Yay, hot chocolate to make me feel better.

"Shaine?" She approaches me.

I look up at her 'oh-so-casually' and answer, "Yeah?"

"Kayla called... And I asked her what happened..." She sits down on my vanity chair without making a noise.

"She told you?" I sit up frantically. I don't believe this. "Did you tell Aunt and Uncle?" Just then I heard my voice crack. That's not good, it's a proof of guiltiness. I have to make sure that doesn't happen tomorrow. Better make a note of it.

"No, I wanted to talk to you first." She answers me.

We were both silent for a while, then I finally say, "Well, story of my life." I glance back to my speech and pick up my pen to continue writing.

"Shaine," she hesitates before saying anything, "Was he hot?"

"Paula!" I look at her, I can tell that she's trying not to laugh. "And to think for a moment there that you were actually concerned."

She's laughing now, "No no I am, it's just–" She laughs harder.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Paula," I stand up to push her out. Some cousin she is.

"Oh come on Shaine," she gives me one of her big smiles, "Just answer, hot or not?" She giggles.

"Yes, now get out." I push her.

She gasps, "So you enjoyed it?"

"Stop it Paula!" I can feel my face heat up now, "And don't tell any of this to anyone."

"Aw Shaine you're blushing," she gives me a hug. "I won't tell mom and dad I promise." She winks at me.

"Just go." I shut the door and sigh. So much for not spreading the word, Kayla.

I start to pace back and forth around my room. So Paula knows, what's the big deal? She said she wasn't going to tell Uncle and Aunt, so there's nothing to worry about, right?

I'm doomed.

I still haven't finished writing my speech, and I don't think I'm in the mood to either. Whatever happens tomorrow will just depend on my luck (which I don't appear to have much of at the moment). I still don't understand why Charles reacted the way he did. I hope he doesn't hate me. Losing a best friend will be the worst ever (everyone knows that). Either way, I don't see why he does or would. My life's just so full of excitement and anticipation, I simply can't wait for tomorrow. Is the sarcasm working? It's my way of killing some nerves about tomorrow. I'll be fine. I mean it's not my first time to speak in front of a mob, but this will probably be the first time that I'll have to explain myself and clear things up. Which I intend to do, clear things up, I mean. I don't see much purpose on explaining myself. I was the victim. And I'll make them see that. Crystal/diamond/whatever clear.

I've been so busy thinking that I forgot about the hot chocolate Paula brought me, now it's all cold. Just lovely.


	6. Chapter 6

THE TRAGIC NEXT DAY

That was the worst speech I have given in my entire life. 'Be responsible and save Mother Earth'? What am I, a preacher? Seriously, speeches are pointless. Well at least _this one_ was. I mean why do I even need to justify myself? Okay, maybe I do, but is it really that hard to believe that I didn't do it on purpose? Well I kind of did kiss him again... But whatever! He's the crazy one! And it's not my fault he's extremely good looking... What am I saying? He's an idiotic jerk who takes advantage of girls' innocence and abuses them with his pheromones. He definitely should be locked up in a cell. Yeah I know, I'm crazy.

Here's what happened... We had assembly first thing in the morning – talk about pressure – so the students headed straight to the hall when the first bell rang. When everyone's settled I got up to the stage and did the usual morning greeting and that's when I did my speech. Since I didn't finish it last night I made up basically the whole thing. And with making up stuff comes 'cheesiness' and with cheesiness comes utter humiliation (although I'd much prefer pizza). Trust me, I've been there. Really, just now.

Everyone looked bored a quarter through my speech (yes, a quarter, maybe less) until I raised my voice as I babbled about litterers. At the time I kind of reminded myself of Adolf Hitler: _"Sie alle töten!" _– Which, according to my friendly neighbor Google, means 'kill them all' in German. Sometimes I wish I could pull off his 'attractive' facials and hand movements that give more exercise than Pilates to prove my point about litterers. Halfway through my speech I noticed my aggressor standing by the entrance door of the hall. I glared at him most of the time throughout the speech, partly because his smirk annoyed me, but also because he looked absolutely amazing with his navy blue button-up shirt. I am seriously losing my mind. I also looked at Kayla – who, of course, was sitting in the front row – every time I blanked out, and she tried telling me what to say next with her eyes. Very helpful, Kayla. I looked around – subtly – for Charles, but I remembered he had Basketball practice. Thank God, a whole team less to hear me humiliate myself.

It wasn't until the end of my speech that I mentioned what happened yesterday. "About the ACCIDENT yesterday," I emphasised on the word 'accident' to make it extra clear, then I looked at Kayla who's been eyeing me messages the whole time and I finally said, "I'm sorry." Even though I have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, I said it to shut Kayla's eyes up.

I quickly added, "But it's really, not my fault. I'm not that kind of person and I am certainly not interested in..." 'That jerk' I said in my head. "Unavailable people." Obviously.

I hate having to say things a hundred times nicer than I intend to.

Then I said, without thinking, "And to all the litterers, be responsible and save Mother Earth." I only realized what I had said when I noticed everyone trying to hold back laughter. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

There was an awkward silence for about three seconds after my speech until 'whatshisname' started clapping with his stupid (attractive) grin. When everyone saw that it was him (mostly the girls), they started clapping too. I turned my gaze back to Kayla who looked proud. Probably because she – her eyes – got me to say 'sorry'.

I stepped down the stage and sat next to Kayla who hugged me.

* * *

I walk around the school grounds after the bell had rung for lunch hour. I make sure I'm out of everyone's eyeshot then I head straight to my favorite place in the whole school. And no, it's not the Student Body Office. I recognize the place from a distance and I speed up my pace out of excitement. I haven't been there in quite a long time and I've missed it. When I get there I find out someone had discovered my sanctuary – okay, it's the little pond behind the school's oldest building. Creepy, but it's really a beautiful place. With its white daisies and water lilies, the serenity of being able to hear the birds chirping, sometimes frogs croaking, but I hate frogs. More than anything. Probably not more than 'Kent' though. Okay maybe more than him.

I walk on only to see 'whatshisname' lying on the bench by the little daisy patch. First, he lies on the frosted grass. This time, he lies on a bench, MY bench. Not to mention in MY secret place. Seriously why can't he just go to the infirmary or something if he's only going to lie on every place possible. How dumb. I stand there and cross my arms. When he finally notices me he sits up and smiles.

"Hey," says the oppressor.

"What are you doing here?" I ask coldly.

He chuckles, "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

"Well," I mutter, "this is my secret place." I answer him trying not to sound so childish. "_Was_." I corrected myself. "Considering that it's not really 'secret' anymore."

He chuckles more. I could almost hear him laughing his head off. Then he says, "Really? This is my 'secret place' too." He answers me with a big smile.

Are you kidding me? Does he hate me that much? "Are you that much of a jerk?" Now I really meant to say that in my head, it just... Kind of slipped out accidentally.

He puts a serious face on and answers me, "I told you, I was here before you came to this school. Now you're either just going to accept that I discovered this place before you and hang out with me, or you can find a different place of your own." He gives a fake smile. Jerk. Hang out with you? Not even if you were the last human being living in this cruel world.

I roll my eyes at him and turn around to walk away (again). I have nothing more to say to him. In fact I don't ever want to have anything to do with him. I start walking off and he says, "Is that how you repay me after this morning?"

What? "Excuse me?" I say to him.

"You know, after your 'speech'." He holds back a laugh and adds, "Yours truly clapped for you." He grins.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. I answer him, "Technically yes, but you only did it to embarrass me more."

"Now why would I do that?" He asks apathetically.

'Because you're a total douche bag and you have no life' I say to him in my head. "Because it's your nature–" I notice his eyes and start to melt, "J-Just leave me alone." I turn back around to leave but he quickly stands in front of me and says, "My nature? You barely even know me."

"That's right and I have no intention to." I walk past him and leave the place.

"See you around." He calls out. Whatever.

It's been decided. I hate him more than frogs. Despite losing my secret place it looks like the speech has done me some good, however, because the people around school seem to be less hostile. Only there was this group of freshman girls that I encountered on my way to the SB Office who were obviously gossiping about me. Talk about typical. I see Charles hanging out with his 'bros' in the quad and I walk up to approach him.

"Hi Charles. Hi team." I greet them with as much enthusiasm a girl could give.

"Hey Shaine." They all greet back.

Charles turns and looks surprised to see me, "Shaine... Hey, what's up?" He says, his friends giggling behind him. I guess they've now heard about my speech.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say sorry for storming out on you guys yesterday, and no offense, you were acting pretty strange too." I say to him.

"Oh, that? Nah, no big deal. But I'm sorry too." He answers me with a smile. I'm so happy he's not mad at me or anything. "Hey don't you usually hang out in your 'secret place' during lunch hours?" He adds.

"Yeah but someone else was there and kicked me out."

His friends laugh and tease, "Boo hoo." Charles laughs too.

"Oh shush you guys." I laugh a little.

"Well you can hang with us if you like." Charles offers.

Charles' friends started clearing their throats repeatedly and I assume that they wanted some 'boy-bonding' time. I smile and say, "That's okay, you guys can have your own quality time. I'm heading to the SB Office anyway. I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, bye then..." Charles says as I turn and walk off.

Now that I've done the speech, and things are cleared up with Charles, my only problem left is the existence of Kent Roy. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a murderer, but if he keeps on doing what he does I'm seriously going to turn into one, if not I'll just kill myself. Where's his girlfriend anyway? And if I hadn't known any better I'd say he was hitting on me. But of course, I'm not that stuck-up. Is he though? Why would he? Could there be a chance that he's into me? SHUT UP, brain.

Well, since he's a local of Madison Academy then I guess there's really nothing I can do about it, is there? I'll just have to suck it up and hope the other students don't vote me off my seat. Yeah, my life's so fun.

Want to do a swap? No interest. No catch.

No joke.


	7. Chapter 7

THE TRAGIC RETURN

So practically nothing has changed during the rest of the week after I gave my so-called 'speech'. A couple giggles from here and there when I walk down hallways but hey, at least no one throws eggs or tomatoes at me. That alone should be enough for me to be thankful for.

Yeah, it sucks. Although I really thought that my speech would actually make even just a slight difference, but I guess not. Well, this is High School after all.

I'm now known not as the 'Student Body President', but as the 'Nature Freak'. The President of the Eco Club even invited me to be a member, probably because there are only three of them. Pity. I mean no offence to Mother Earth, but I don't hug trees in my free time or any of the sort. I just happen to make better use of trash bins than most people. Which is just right, being the Student Body President and all. I should be a role model to these students.

A 'role model', how ironic.

It's Saturday morning and I woke up for an early run. It's still a bit chilly, but enough to get myself sweating. I go slowly at first, brisk walking, then I start to pick up my pace when I get to the second block, jogging my heart out. Releasing all the stress and frustrations from the past few days. So far it feels pretty awesome. As though a week ago I didn't randomly kiss a guy who turned out to be a total jerk – who also apparently has a girlfriend, I didn't get publicly humiliated by the Media Club, and I didn't give that horrible speech. Until half an hour later, my world came crashing down. Lower than the state it's already in.

Across the road, a couple of meters away, is my demon. With... With a girl. Does he even live here? Wait, _a__girl_? His girlfriend? That Michelle girl? Was her name Meredith? Or is she another victim like me? Me? A victim? More like a prisoner, locked up in this whole mess. But that's not important right now, this Kent guy's on to another fling! Cheating once again on his girlfriend! Unless of course, that's her. They seem to know each other very well. I mean, the girl's stroking his arms... Those arms.

I see them hug. Then kiss. And again. Oh, and again. And once more. Okay, I think I've come to the conclusion that she is most likely to be Meredith.

Wow. Did my heart just break? Actually, if my heart broke I would be in a coffin by now, dead. So no, it didn't. Did it? I mean why should it even bother me? It's not like – come on, seriously. I quickly turn around to run back home before he sees and recognizes me. Surprisingly enough I don't seem to have the energy to get myself to run on the way back. I'm probably just tired. That's right, tired. I get home an hour later, throwing my running shoes to the side of the door, then I quickly head for the shower. What a way to start my weekend.

After having dinner and volunteering to wash the dishes, I hear the phone ring from downstairs and Paula comes knocking on my door. I quickly get up from my bed to open it.

"It's Kayla." She says handing the phone over to me.

I take the phone from her, "Thanks." I say, shutting the door to her face and I hear her reply through the door, "Geez, you're welcome my lovely cousin!" Then she stomps her way back downstairs.

I make sure she's gone before I hold the phone against my ear. "Hey what's up."

"Did you hear?" Kayla says with a rather low voice.

"Hear what? Someone's new single? Francis' new mix?" I reply to her, pretending not to know she's about to spill some gossip.

"What? Francis has a new mix? Wait, no! Monique Foster!"

"Who's that – wait is that whatshisname's girlfriend? I thought her name was Meredith?"

"Not girlfriend. _Fiancé_. And once again her name's 'Monique'. She's back from Rome. Or London... Wherever she was. I heard she just got back last night."

Information does travel fast. Does that mean she was the one I saw with him earlier? That was really her? "I-I know." Is all I could say to Kayla.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? Shaine this is _the_ Monique Foster she–"

"I know okay. I saw them both this morning."

"You what? And you didn't tell me why?" She asks frantically, like usual.

"I... Wasn't sure if it was really her. I mean not a hundred percent sure." That was her alright...

"Well what were they doing? What were _you_ doing? Where did you see them?"

"Kayla I'll tell you at school I've got to go bye." I hang up quickly. I need time to think.

What do I even have to think about? So this Meredith – sorry – 'Monique' girl is back, big deal. I don't care. Right? We don't care. Nobody cares. Whatever, I'm going to bed.

What am I going to do.

I spent the whole of Sunday hanging out. You know, in my room. Watching TV, sitting in front of my laptop for hours, listening to music, doing other random things. I could have studied, but I'd still say it was a weekend well spent. I asked Charles if he was doing anything but he had 'plans with his team'. I didn't want to call Kayla because she might nag me again. Luckily, she didn't call me. She was probably busy shopping for new designers'. Paula asked me if I wanted to go somewhere but I was worried I'd see whatshisname with 'you know who' again. I'd even prefer it to be 'Lord Voldemort' than that Monique girl. Oh, the things I'd do to be in a 'Harry Potter' book. Why can't my life be like a J.K. Rowling book? Well planned out, you know. It might've actually been better if her name was 'Meredith'.

Monday morning I look for my most decent (but comfortable) clothing. I find myself leaving the house with a hideous scarf and God knows what else I put on. Oh well. Couldn't possibly make my life any worse. When I arrive at school a lot of people are already walking around; whispering, laughing... I guess this is an off-day for me. It's either everyone came to school early to play a prank on me or I just came late. I never come to school late though. I look at my watch to check the time. 7:30 AM. Same time as always. That's weird.

Suddenly people from a distance inside the main building started cheering and calling out. More whispers emerging around me. I follow the flow of the mob, which is to the direction of the building. I stand on tip toes to look over everyone in front of me as I try to see if any of my friends are around. No signs. What a surprise. Due to desperate confusion and killer anxiety, I tap Jason Lewis' shoulder twice and flash him a nice, modest, smile.

"Hey Jason." I say to him.

He sniffles. "Hello Shaine." He manages a grin through his braces.

"Do you mind explaining to me what's going on?" The mob begins to cheer louder.

"I'm sorry, what?" He sniffles once again.

"I said, DO YOU MIND EXPLAINING WHAT'S GOING ON?" I raise my voice loud and clear to make sure he heard me the second time, which made some people in front of us look back.

He half chuckles with another sniffle. "Oh. It's 'The Monique Foster'." He tells me with an odd emphasis on her name, complete with the quotation gestures. What does he have against her? "You know, the girlfriend of the guy you kissed." He sniffles, "Lucky guy." I vaguely hear him murmur under his breath.

"Hey I didn't kiss that jerk okay. Does everyone talk about me like that?" I mean I wouldn't be surprised, but I will not let these people continuously identify me as 'that girl who kissed the guy with the girlfriend'. Jason just shrugs and continues to follow the mob as do I.

A few moments later a girl with short hair and a slender figure attempts to walk through the crowd with the help of about three or four men in black suits. She has a big proud smile on her face as the crowd of students continue to block her way. I can see her waving excitedly to a few people who appears to be her friends. I'm lucky to be quite a long way away from her. It's almost worse than a can of sardines in there. Her obviously dyed wine red hair (which I might as well add, she pulls off very well) is long enough to briefly brush against her shoulder with every movement. Under a short jacket she's wearing a floral dress that goes just above her knees, which matched her icy gray eyes perfectly. She's beautiful. Monique Foster. No wonder she's very popular.

Suddenly she, along with the men in suits, turns to face what seems like Mr. Osborne's office from where I am standing and goes inside, shutting the door behind them. I hear a soft moan from the crowd before they start to walk around and mind their own business. Glad to know they are capable of pulling themselves together. I follow suit, walking to the direction of my locker, which is conveniently located not a bad distance from Mr. Osborne's office.

Before I get myself into another problematic situation, I should probably take my books from my locker as quick as I can. What do I have first period again? I hear some noise from Mr. Osborne's office which sounds like a warning for me to get my act sorted as I try to remember what I have first. Having to check my time table wasn't any help at all. Physics. Got it. I quickly grab my book and half-sprint out of the building. I probably looked ridiculous but that was a close call.

I still have a few minutes to spare before classes actually start so I walk around for a bit. A funny feeling inside my stomach reminds me that I haven't had breakfast. I take an apple from my bag and go to my favorite sycamore tree, making sure that the ground is dry before sitting down. As I begin to eat an unwelcome, familiar voice startles me.

"Got another one to share?" It's him. Why is he everywhere?

"No." I answer firmly without looking at him.

He crouches down next to me, "Are you sure you're not just being selfish?"

I continue to eat my apple, taking bigger bites, "Even if I was, I wouldn't feel guilty about it."

He chuckles, holding back laughter, "Now that's just sad. Not even if I was dying?"

I could tell from the tone of his voice that he's teasing. Of course he is. But that made me think for a split-second... "Y-Yes." I answer him.

He leaned closer and said softly, "I caught you off-guard didn't I?" He asked, smiling his cheeky smile, like always.

I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a rhetorical question or if I'm supposed to have a come-back for it but either way, the only thing I can manage to do is stand up and say, "You should know that you're girlfriend's here. She's in Mr. Osborne's office." I keep my cool by pretending to brush dirt off my pants.

"Yeah, I know." He replies almost too quickly.

"Aren't you gonna go and see her?" I ask, trying to cover up my curiosity by continuing to eat my apple.

"No." That's it. No reasons or anything.

In the middle of dwelling between asking him why and giving a smart come-back a female voice breaks the little silence. "There you are." She says, beaming a smile at Kent.

He stands up in slight surprise and walks towards her. "Hey," he says in a rather unsure tone. As if he doesn't know if she's really his girlfriend or some girl who just turned up randomly. "I didn't know you'd be coming today, you should've called me."

I shoot him a look. Did he just... Lie to her? I watch her hug him, kissing his cheek. "I wanted to surprise you." She replied cheerfully, before noticing that they're actually not alone. Damn. I should've walked away when I still had the chance.

"And who are you?" Too late now.

I force smile and reply, "My name's Shaine, the Student Body President."

I don't know if she's trying to be subtle at all but she eyes me up and down, her gray eyes even more evident than before. Then she turns to her boyfriend, "This is _her_?"

Now wait a minute, what does she mean by '_this__is__her_'? Don't tell me... "She knows?" I ask as calmly as I could.

"Of course I know sl–"

"Monique." Kent stops her before she can finish the word. I pretty much knew what it was going to be anyway. "This isn't the time." He adds. That's great news, that really is.

She walks towards me, "I'm not finished with you." She eyes me up and down once again before grabbing Kent's hand. "Let's go babe."

"Looking forward to it." I call out idiotically. I really need to work on controlling my mouth.

She turns around with a look of disbelief across her face before grinning slyly. "You're on." I'm dead. Even Kent gave me a look before walking away with her.

I remain standing there. Beginning to think of a way to kill myself.

What the hell was I thinking trying to pick a fight with her? I just keep screwing things up more and more. That's it. I don't think I can get out of this one anymore. Where's Kayla when you need her? What am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to do, _what __am __I __going to __do?_

What I don't understand though is why Kent lied to her. He seemed totally different with her from when I saw them that day. I wonder what happened... Or did he lie to me? I mean, he's not obligated to tell me the truth or anything, but you know.

No, I don't know either.

That's not even important right now. My life has totally reached its limit. I should start saying my goodbyes to people. To Aunt Faye, to Uncle Martin, to Paula, to Kayla, to Charles... Maybe I should just run away. Live in the woods or something. Become a wild crazy lady. It doesn't seem to be that impossible anyway. My life's crazy enough as it is.

The bell rings and I make my way to my Physics class. I need to find Kayla. She's good with these things. She'll know what to do. Right? It'll be fine. At least I didn't throw my apple core at her.

Why am I so stupid?

Exams are starting next week and I haven't been concentrating much in my classes because of all the misfortune I've been having. And this drama with Meredith is most absolutely just what I need right now. Really, I don't know anyone more unlucky than I am.

And it turns out I took the wrong book to class.


End file.
